


KLance (Teacher x Student)

by Mysterious_Girl



Category: High School AU - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Girl/pseuds/Mysterious_Girl
Summary: Keith is the chemistry teacher and Lance is an junior one of his student's who is failing in his class. The school will go to a field trip to Knott's and if Lance doesn't improve his grade, he will not go. Lance wants to go, just to impress Allura. He ends up going to Keith's house to improve his grade, but a new feeling starts to come to Lance the longer he is with Keith. What will Lance do if he feelings take over him? Read to find out!





	KLance (Teacher x Student)

He was walking to his next class as soon as he had heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. He wanted to run as soon as he heard this voice, but he knew very well there wasn’t any way of avoiding the voice since he would seem him in his next class. He tried to walk away from the voice until he made it into the classroom, but the voice had stopped him.

“McClain, I was trying to call we have to disgust your Chemistry grade.”, the voice had said. The voice was no other than Lance’s Chemistry teacher, Mr.Kogane, or what his brother calls him, Keith. Mr.Kogane was wearing what he usually wore, a nice red collar long sleeve shirt and nice black pants, with his hair tied in a ponytail because he needs to be careful with it when he does experiencements.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr.Kogane. I guess I didn’t hear you.”, Lance said trying to lie to Mr.Kogane even though he knew Mr.Kogane could tell if someone was lying. “Yeah right McClain. Well now that I got you in perfect timing, time to discuss your grade for my class.” Lance gulped when he heard these words. He didn’t have a good grade since he started being a junior. He was way too distracted to become Allura, a girl he had a crush on since freshman year.

“You have to bring it up before the field trip to Knott’s or you are not coming along with the school. Ms. Expepple doesn’t mind taking care of those students can’t come.” Lance gasped at what he had just heard. He want to go to this field trip just to be with Allura the whole time, he thinks he might be able to make Allura see that he is boyfriend material.

“But Mr.Kogane! You can’t stop me from going to this field trip. Just tell me what I need to do to improve my grade.” Lance had said this even though he knew he didn’t mean the last part. He was just taking desperate measures to go to this field trip. “Well, what you can do is have tutoring with our smartest student in the class. You know Katie Holt, right?”, Mr.Kogane had asked even though he knew the answer since the two hung around each other with Hunk. “Of course I know Pid- I mean Katie.” Lance said not surprised one of his friends was the smartest kid in the class, well in fact the smartest of the whole 11th grade class.

“She will need to tutor yo-” Mr.Kogane was saying until he got rudely interrupted by Lance. “Mr.Kogane, I don’t think that is a good idea since we are already friends. I’m just going to distract her or get distracted.” “*sigh* Fine, I’ll think of something during class, meet once class is over.”, Mr.Kogane had said as the two walked into the class together.

Lance when to take his seat and had told his two friends what had happened. Lance had knew that he wasn’t going to talk to Mr.Kogane after class.

\---Time Skipping To The End Of Class---

Class had ended and everyone was packing up to head to their next class. Lance had knocked out in the middle of the class. Mr.Kogane walked up to Lance’s desked and had banged it really hard. Lance jumped up and saw that Mr.Kogane was standing right in front of him with an angry expression.

“Do you think that you are failing my class because you keep sleeping in the middle of the class?!” “Ugh… Pidge you were suppose to wake me up!” Lance yelled at Pidge as soon while she was walking out of class. “No McClain you are suppose to be up and paying attention to what is going on in class to bring up your grade.” “Well I’m sorry class is so boring that it makes me go to sleep.”, Lance had said but clasped his hands over his mouth just realizing what he said and to he said it to.

“OH-H M-Mr.Kogane I’m sorry!” “I know what you can do to pick up your grade.”, Mr.Kogane had said with a large smirk in his face. Lance being a little nerves of what the solution Mr.Kogane had thought of. “You will come over to my house either in the weekend or after school to study and I’ll tutor you.” “And what if I can’t make it.” “You have to tell your mother to contact me and tell me the excuse and if you don’t come because you don’t want to, your grades will come down and your grades will prevent you to go to Knott’s.” “But-” “No buts you chose” Mr.Kogane had said handing him a sheet of paper,”Here’s my address and number so you can contact me when you are coming.” Lance had gotten out of his seat, took the paper, and started heading out of class.

Lance was debating what to do for the rest of day, Will he go to Mr.Kogane, a teacher’s home, or not go to Knott’s to impress his crush.


End file.
